Question: Vanessa has lunch at a cafe and the cost of her meal is $\$20.00$. She would like to leave a $5\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
Solution: The tip amount is equal to $5\% \times \$20.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and then dividing that number by two. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$20.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$20.00$ $\$2.00$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$20.00 = $ $\$2.00$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$1.00$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$20.00 + \$1.00 = $ $\$21.00$ The total cost of the bill is $\$21.00$.